


Fixing the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy

by ArcticNinetales789



Series: Fixing Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adaptation Expansion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliffnotes format, F/M, Fix-It, Screenplay/Script Format, jar jar's character is completely different, lots of worldbuilding changes, the Jedi are less upstanding/more morally grey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticNinetales789/pseuds/ArcticNinetales789
Summary: Me attempting to rewrite the Prequels to have more realistic dialogue, be less exposition/jargon-heavy, be more character-focused, be a more cohesive story, and overall make more sense from my point of view.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fixing Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Phantom Menace (First Act - Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> The previous work (not exactly previous but I wrote that one first) in this series - "Fixing the sequel trilogy", gave me more and more ideas and now I got inspired to do the same exercise for the prequels. 
> 
> I thought this would be easier as with the Prequels, it wasn't the outcome of the trilogy but the execution that was the issue. However, there were so many subplots that didn't amount to much in the grand scheme of things and worldbuilding details that didn't make sense that I had to rewrite and rework the entirety of these movies for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some general worldbuilding info/changes for more understanding:
> 
> Schools in the SW universe are divided into 4 levels based on age. Level 1 is 3-9 years, Level 2 is 10-15 years, Level 3 is 16- 21 years. Level 4 is 22-24 years and is an apprenticeship/internship program. In the final year of each level, students have examinations to see if they can pass to the next level. Their Level 3 final exam will determine their career path for Level 4 and beyond. Students usually wear badges on their uniforms to show what level they are.
> 
> Midichlorians are removed.
> 
> Force pregnancies, as well as Shimi being a virgin archetype - are removed. Shimi is now a widow in her early 30s and Owen is Anakin's biological brother. To make the event timelines add up, Anakin and Padme are now the same age. Both are 11 years old but born 6 months apart. Owen is similarly aged up, he is now 14.
> 
> Naboo is no longer ruled by child queens. Instead, it has a conventional monarchy system but with matriarchial lineage. 
> 
> The Gungan race is typically known as a slave/vassal class (like the house-elves in Harry Potter) and racism towards non-humans, in general, is very common with both the Jedi and the Sith. Gungans especially are seen as the lowest.
> 
> Slave labour is technically illegal, but if powerful bodies get their funding from them, the Galactic Republic/the Jedi Council, turn a blind eye to it. This is why Tatoonie slavery was allowed to go on (the Trade Federation got its funding through it).

  1. The movie’s opening will be different. It will be a classroom where a Jedi master and his Padwan are fighting while many other students are watching. The Jedi master keeps correcting his technique and giving some exposition of what the Force is. The Padwan loses the duel but it’s a close cut. The Jedi master says – “You’ve improved Obi Wan, but you still have a long way to go before you can join the Jedi council.”
  2. Obi Wan gets up and frowns, looking at the rest of his classmates, embarrassed of his loss. He replies, “I don’t seem to recall if using the Force to stun your opponent is within duel protocol, Master Qui Gon” as he puts the duel sticks back in their stand. Master Qui Gon glowers at him and says, “Are you implying your master is a cheater?” Obi Wan says, “Not at all, but upholding the Jedi code in every aspect is paramount. I just want to make sure I’m a true Jedi at all times, even during class duels.” Qui Gon continues glaring at him and tells him to take his seat.
  3. Master Qui Gon goes to a data pad that looks like a smartboard in the centre of the arena, he touches it and some writing appears. He says to the class, “Chapter 1, section 2B of the Jedi Code. Read after me.” The class says, “A Jedi is a Padwan’s guiding light in the ways of the Force. A Jedi protects and shelters their Padwan until the day they perfect their abilities. And a Padwan in return, follows their Master without question or complaint to their dying breath.” Qui Gon says, “And you would all do well to remember this if you want to be true Jedi, right, young Kenobi?” Obi Wan hangs his head and nods, “Yes, Master.”
  4. The class is dismissed for the day, since it’s the last period, Obi Wan hastily grabs his bag and runs away to the canteen. There are some establishing shots showing the Jedi school and the students running about. It lingers on the fact that they don’t act like normal school students. They don’t chatter amongst themselves, or laugh, or share gossip. They just silently and orderly go about their day. They also walk in a stiff manner like how military students do. (this is to show how repressive the Jedi environment is).
  5. As he is walking from the classroom to the canteen, Obi Wan gives some inner monologue/exposition about his relationship with Qui Gon and his ambitions (he wanted to be on the Jedi council since childhood and worked hard for that dream, but even though he tries hard Qui Gon doesn’t think he’s good enough. He doesn’t understand why Qui Gon was mad at him, he thought he would have been proud of him for correcting the teacher, etc).
  6. Obi Wan enters the canteen to grab his dinner. The shot lingers on the fact that the canteen is as silent as the halls, you can only hear the droids moving, the clinking of utensils, and low whispers. As he serves himself from the buffet, he hears a voice behind him – “Are you angry with me, young Kenobi?” He turns around, it’s Qui Gon. He doesn’t say anything but hangs his head and runs to an unoccupied table in a huff. Qui Gon unceremoniously joins him. Obi Wan looks down at his food, pecking at it.
  7. Qui Gon says, “You know as well as I do that everything I do, I do for your own good. Sometimes humiliation in front of one’s peers is a better teacher than the teacher themselves.” Obi Wan finishes half his food, looks up to glare at him, then continues to eat, making a show of stabbing his food with the fork. Qui Gon says, “A true Jedi doesn’t allow emotion to rule the roost, Anger is one such emotion that allows you to succumb to the Dark Side. Instead, a Jedi accepts their failures with grace and learns from them.” The garbage droid comes to take their plates away. Then they begin walking to the dorms.
  8. Obi Wan finally speaks, “I didn’t come here for a recap of my Level 1 textbooks.” Qui Gon says, “Then why do you behave so childishly? You’re a man of one and twenty. Are you going to sulk and glower when you take your apprenticeship exam at the end of this year?” Obi Wan turns to him, “Why did you choose me as your Padwan then, if you didn’t think me a true Jedi? I thought you were proud of me.” Qui Gon says, “Now, who said anything about you not being a true Jedi? Those were your words, not mine.”
  9. At that moment Qui Gon hears beeping from his data pad, and a hologram appears of Finis Valorum. He says that an urgent matter has come up and he has to come to a meeting immediately and “bring your Padwan as well. I heard he’s about to enter apprenticeship, this will be a good opportunity for him.”
  10. Cut to the council room with the other Jedi masters. Finis explains that the Trade Federation has kidnapped the Naboo royal family. They are holding them hostage in exchange for a rare Kyber Crystal that only her family knows the location of. Qui Gon says that the Trade Federation has been the Republic’s economic partner for hundreds of years, so it doesn’t make sense they would do this. Mace Windu says that their new viceroy has incurred a large debt to Jabba the Hutt, and that perhaps he needs the money.
  11. Finis says that while it’s a good theory, it’s not the real reason. They found evidence that the new viceroy is collaborating with Sith lords who plan to destroy the crystal. If the Sith are threatened by its existence, it probably holds great value to the Jedi. So, it is imperative they rescue them before they are tortured enough to divulge the crystal’s location. He explains that they’re being held on Tatooine and it has to be a stealth rescue. Since Qui Gon is the best at Jedi mind tricks, they are sending him and Obi Wan to do the rescue.
  12. Cut to Tatooine where Watto is whipping a young boy as he does hard labour. He tells him to walk faster, that Jabba needs his ship cleaned right now, as he has a very important errand to do (torturing Padme but the boy doesn’t know that). The boy puts on special shoes with sponges on the bottom, dips them in a water bucket, and begins sliding around the ship floor as he cleans it. His brother is also there, using a vacuum to suck up the sand and dust. His brother says, “Anakin, stop playing around! You don’t want to get beaten again, do you?” because he looks like he’s skating around the floor. Anakin stops and looks at his brother, who says, “Don’t just sit there and gawk at me! Do your job or else we won’t get our day’s pay!”
  13. Anakin slides around the floor in a more focused/deliberate manner, he says “I’m sorry, Owen.” Owen looks at him and frowns, “Look, I know you’re upset, but we can’t be as carefree as we were before. Dad couldn’t pay back the debt, and now he’s gone. Mom’s working really hard too, and we can’t just leave her alone.” Anakin asks, “But what if we can never pay Mr. Jabba back?” Owen says, “We can’t think like that. We have to keep trying. Just hang your head and do your job. It’s the only way we can survive.”
  14. Some hours pass, and Anakin and Owen show Watto the cleaned ship. Watto nods and tosses Owen a sack of coins. He tosses Anakin’s sack, but he’s unable to catch it and the coins are strewn all over the floor and rolling away. Anakin runs around Jabba’s palace, picking up every last coin. As he’s running around, he overhears bits of conversation about the crystal and about plans for the Naboo royals, but he doesn’t process it at that moment.
  15. The last coin is found in a storage room full of provisions, underneath a food crate. While trying to get the last coin, the crate falls down on his head and he’s trapped. He bangs on the crate screaming for Watto, Owen, or Mr. Jabba to let him out, but nothing happens. He feels the box being moved and he still screams for help but nobody hears. Cut to Anakin’s scared/bewildered face.
  16. Cut to Obi Wan and Qui Gon wearing Trade Federation robes and a cowl. They walk to Jabba’s palace and the guards ask them for identification. Qui Gon does a Jedi mind trick on the guards and they let them in. They see the new viceroy of the Trade federation is there with a strange man in a red mask (Darth Maul). The viceroy says that thanks to their new benefactor (Jabba), they can get the information they need and that the crystal will be given as payment. They nod and go inside Jabba’s ship.
  17. While the ship is flying, there is some turbulence that causes the crate to fall down and Anakin to be released. He knows that he is a stowaway and has to sneak about so he doesn’t get caught and can find a way home. The scene shows Anakin navigating through the ship, but then getting pushed through the crowd of people to the balcony.
  18. He sees they are at the Sarlac pit and two more Trade Federation ships are there. One of them has Darth Maul standing behind Padme in restraints, the other has the king and queen in front of the pit to be pushed. The viceroy faces Padme and says “You will tell me where the crystal is, your highness. If you hold any love for your mother and father, you will do me this kindness.” Anakin stares shocked at all of this. Then cut to Qui Gon whispering in Obi Wan’s ear, he nods and goes away. Qui Gon begins slowly moving behind the viceroy.
  19. Darth Maul holds out his hand, Padme flinches and crouches, screaming in pain (he’s using The Force to do mental torture on her). He stops after a few minutes. Padme is crying, looking at her parents who are shaking their head. The viceroy continues, “Your esteemed parents told you what that stone is, did they not? They most likely told you what it does, and that’s why you stay silent. Make a choice, dear girl… the crystal… or your family. Do you want to be branded a murderer over a silly trinket?”
  20. Now Qui Gon is right behind the viceroy. He keeps lecturing Padme to break her spirit, the dialogue fades out as Anakin weaves through the crowd. He sees Watto is there with a Gungan on a leash. He tries to break free but Watto hits him and says, “Stop it! Now take a good long look, Swamp-Thing [a racial/species slur towards Gungans]. This will probably be the last time you see your liege again, and your next master probably won’t be as kind to you.” Anakin sees that he is standing next to the lever that pushes the platform to the Sarlac pit down.
  21. Anakin decides that something must be done. He sees Obi Wan next to Watto (but he doesn’t know it’s him) and he has a weapon. He stealthily moves up to him and tries to steal his Lightsaber. There’s a tense shot of him reaching for the Saber while Obi Wan keeps wondering if something is behind him but ignores it.
  22. At last Anakin manages to steal the weapon. He stares at it perplexed, wondering where the blade is, but decides he can at least clobber Watto over the head with it. He climbs on top of the wall beams and sits on his haunches, waiting for the moment to jump and attack him.
  23. Cut to Darth Maul smirking at Padme who has clearly been beaten up. Her nose is bleeding, there’s a cut on her lip, and there is a blotch on her cheek. He holds his hand out and continues the mental torture, Padme makes more pained noises and struggles against the restraints. The viceroy smirks and says, “I guess we know what your decision is. I hope the king and queen enjoy a thousand years in digestion.” Padme screams in anguish and is weeping. She says, “Mother… Father… I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I have to do this to save you! Please, release them, Lord Gunray! I’ll tell you everything you need to know! Just don’t kill them, please!”
  24. The viceroy says, “Hmm… now you’re talking some sense. Very well, I will release them… after you tell me where the crystal is.” Darth Maul makes his hand in a claw-like pose, showing he is strengthening the mental torture. Padme screams and continues through tears, “Theed… Republic archives… vault… combination 6328…” Darth Maul stops the mental torture and Padme is flung back in her chair, taking deep breaths. The viceroy nods in the direction of where Watto is, “very well…”
  25. But just when Watto is about to pull the switch, Anakin jumps from the wall beams. In that split second, his thumb touches the Lightsaber and it turns on. He cleaves Watto in half and the Gungan he had captured runs away. The viceroy gets distracted and Qui Gon takes advantage of this and he fatally stabs him. Before Obi Wan can process what happened, Anakin drops the Lightsaber and runs away. Obi Wan calls after him but he loses him in the crowd.
  26. Obi Wan and Qui Gon begin fighting off the Trade Federation people while Jabba decides it’s too risky to stay, and he orders his lackeys to prepare the sand vehicle so they can leave. Amidst the confusion, they notice Darth Maul has escaped. Meanwhile, Anakin runs searching for the bellows connecting the ship where Padme is held. He hears a voice saying “Not there-sa! Me-sa lead you to Lady Padme!” Anakin nods and follows the Gungan.
  27. Cut to Qui Gon and Obi Wan confronting Darth Maul. They have a fight scene. Meanwhile Anakin and the Gungan find Padme. She exclaims, “Jar Jar! You’re alive! But wait, who are you?” Anakin says there’s no time to explain, but he’s here to help. It alternates from them trying to break the restraints to Obi Wan and Qui Gon fighting Darth Maul. Suddenly Darth Maul backs away, turning off his Lightsaber, and standing very still.
  28. Anakin manages to break the restraints but both of them see Darth Maul whip his lightsaber from behind in two precise motions, cleaving Padme’s parents in half and their bodies fall into the Sarlac pit. Then he jumps down to a hoverboard platform and flies away. Padme screams an anguished “No!” and Jar Jar stares in horror. Anakin grabs both their hands and drags them away from the scene.
  29. Cut to Obi Wan and Qui Gon running back, Obi Wan sees Anakin and says “You! You’re the boy from earlier!” Qui Gon says they don’t have time, and they all have to get out. They steal one of the sand vehicles left behind and drive away.




	2. The Phantom Menace (First Act - Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worldbuilding Notes:
> 
> The Jedi council workings and the political structure are much more simplified so as not to bog down the plot. The ruling structure of the Galactic Republic is - The Jedi council chancellor (elected democratically by the Jedi council members) > Jedi Council members - who are known as senators who serve as advisories to the chancellor and carry out missions (chosen by meritocracy)> all the kings and queens of the planets (who, during parliamentary meetings are representatives of their planet) > economic partners like the trade federation > lesser nobles/dukes/ministers > military families/soldiers.
> 
> Not everyone in the SW universe has last names. A last name in the SW universe is usually a title given to a famous person or an indication that someone is a Jedi, from a family of authority such as royals, or has military lineage. Since Anakin comes from a slave family he doesn't have a last name. Skywalker is a title. 
> 
> There was an ancient Jedi language (like Latin), but it is almost dead. People are given ancient language names however, often without knowing the origin or meaning.

  1. Cut to a parked sand vehicle and Obi Wan, Qui Gon, Anakin, Shimi, and Jar-Jar in front of a house on Tatooine. They are talking to Shimi and Owen but the dialogue is muted. Shimi has a shocked expression while Owen looks angry. Qui Gon pushes Padme and Jar-Jar into the house. Anakin is dragged by the arm by Owen. While Qui Gon is escorting Padme and Jar-Jar into the kids’ bedroom, he turns around to see Shimi and Owen angrily glaring at Anakin. He tells Padme and Jar-Jar to take some time to recuperate, then he and Obi-Wan will figure out how to deal with the situation.
  2. Anakin, as Qui-Gon is leaving, sneaks into his and Owen’s room to check on Padme. Padme is sitting on Owen’s bed weeping and Jar Jar has his hand on her shoulder. Anakin and Padme stare at each other for some time, but she doesn’t say anything to him. Anakin tries to apologize for being unable to save her parents, but she is still silent. His eyes linger on the locket on her neck (important for later), she clings to it, hiding it from him. Anakin assures her he won’t steal it, and that he really was just trying to help her. She makes a gesture to Jar-Jar, who makes a gesture to the door – wordlessly asking Anakin to leave. He slowly opens the door and the last shot is the door closing.
  3. Cut to Qui-Gon in front of Anakin’s house, explaining the situation on call to Finis while Obi Wan is sitting on the ground, his face buried in his hands. Qui-Gon says, “We killed Viceroy Gunray and the Sith members of the federation and we know that the crystal is being held in the republic archives of Theed. However, one of the Sith members escaped and we failed to save her majesty and her husband. Only the princess survived.” Finis says it’s a grave loss, but at least they managed to defeat the Sith, and that he will send extra security to Theed in case the escaped Sith comes back.
  4. Obi Wan laments how it was his fault and that he doesn’t deserve to be a Jedi. Qui Gon tries to reassure him but he says, “What kind of Jedi lets his Lightsaber get stolen by a street urchin?” Qui Gon asks what he’s talking about. Obi Wan explains who the boy was and what he did. Qui Gon stares shocked at him, and they go back into the house.
  5. Cut to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon caught in the middle of Shimi and Owen screaming at Anakin. Shimi asks how he could put his life in danger like that. Owen screams at him for endangering their chances of working with Jabba and now they can never pay back the debt. Owen says, “This was always your problem! Even before Dad died you were always getting into trouble! All this talk of wanting to be a hero, look at where it got you! Now we’re all going to starve to death because you just won’t grow up!” Qui Gon interjects – “No, you’re wrong.”
  6. They turn around, Qui Gon kneels in front of Anakin – “My boy, what you did was very brave. If not for you, we wouldn’t have been able to save Lady Padme. My Padwan tells me you were able to use a Lightsaber… not many people can do that.” Shimi and Owen gasp. Shimi says, “A lightsaber?! You don’t mean- “Qui Gon says, “Indeed. Your son is Force Sensitive. I can talk to Master Yoda at the academy, and I can have him start his training. He already shows great promise.”
  7. Anakin just stares blankly and says, “…but I’m not a hero. I couldn’t save Padme’s mom and dad. I bet she hates me.” Qui Gon says, “She won’t hate you. “Anakin says, “Then how come she isn’t talking to me?”
  8. Cut to Padme and Jar Jar in the kids’ bedroom, still crying. Qui Gon knocks on the door and asks if he can come in. Padme says yes. Qui Gon, Obi Wan, and Anakin enter. Padme doesn’t look up however. Obi Wan says, “Your highness, I’m sorry for your loss, and for our failure, but-“ Jar Jar interjects, “Me-sa lady is thankful for you-sa heroics sirs, but she no wish to deal with peoples right now.” Qui Gon interjects, “I appreciate your concern, Swamp-Thing, but-“
  9. Padme looks up angrily from crying, interrupting him, “He’s my caretaker. My father specifically told him that if something were to befall him or my mother, he would become my legal guardian. He was present at my birth. He saw me off on my first day of school. And now he comforts me when I just saw my parents die. His name is Jar-Jar Binks, NOT “swamp-thing”, and you would do well to remember it.”
  10. Qui Gon frowns with a guilty expression. Obi Wan steps in front of him, deciding to take the conversation from there, “A thousand apologies, Your Highness. My master wasn’t aware that he meant that much to you. Anyways, we told the Jedi council where the crystal is located. There will be extra security in Theed. The remaining Sith will be easily dealt with. In the meantime, we will make arrangements for you and your caretaker can stay on Coruscant until your parents’ legal affairs are sorted out.” Padme gestures to Jar Jar. He takes the conversation in her stead – “Me-sa lady also give great thanks to the boy-sa. We-sa are in his debt-sa. Me-sa would like to know his name-sa, if anything he wish, he can only ask-sa.” Anakin introduces himself and explains his family situation. 
  11. Suddenly Padme starts screaming in pain, she notices her necklace is burning her. They rush to her aid, asking what’s going on. She says – “I don’t know! Sometimes my locket gets hot if I’m in the sun for too long, but it never…!” Jar Jar fumbles to get the necklace off her, he desperately throws it across the room. It lands in Anakin’s hand. It turns blue and there is a bright glow and fade to black. 
  12. Cut to a flashback of Shimi seeing her husband off - shot from the point of view of Anakin looking through a window. Shimi says she always knew that his [her husband] line of work was shady, but smuggling death sticks is a new low even for Jabba, and that it's almost as though he's trying to get him killed. Anakin's father confidently says he's never failed a run before, and he will be back in time for Anakin's 9th birthday. Shimi says that he's too confident for his own good, and that attitude could get him into trouble, that she doesn't want to hear the news that his ship blew up in open space. Anakin's father kisses her and says that will never happen and "I'll come back for you; I promise." After that, the flashback fades to white. 
  13. Cut to a blurry shot that becomes more focused. Anakin is sprawled on the floor, the crystal is right next to him, still glowing blue but not as bright as before. Anakin wakes up to see everyone, including Shimi and Owen who had entered the room while he was passed out, staring at him in shock. Cut to Padme with a look of realization on her face. She says, “It was here... all this time... it was... it was here." 
  14. Obi Wan asks what she means. Padme explains that her parents most likely made the crystal into a necklace without her knowledge, and told her a fake location in case someone were to come looking for it. She explains that it’s a gem known as the Oracle – and that it will react in this way when it finds the hero of the ancient prophecy.
  15. Qui Gon has a "eureka" look on his face. He elaborates, ‘A scion from a fallen kingdom shall rise in the realm of shadows. An equal from the realm of light, a slave from a desert planet, shall vanquish the darkness and bring balance to the Force.’ Our friend Anakin here is a slave from a desert planet who happens to be Force-sensitive, and he also just happened to save your life. It was no accident that he came before us today. He is the [ancient Jedi language name] of legend who will vanquish the Sith once and for all, and The Force brought him to us.”
  16. Obi Wan asks “the what?”, Qui Gon says, “[name] was the title the Jedi of old gave to the prophesized hero, back when the ancient tongue was still spoken. It means ‘master of the Force who bends the stars.’” Obi Wan says, “…then I suppose ‘Skywalker’ would be an appropriate Basic translation?”
  17. Qui Gon says something, but the audio and his face is blurred. There is a POV shot moving to Shimi, who says something to Qui Gon in protest. Then the camera moves to Obi Wan’s face, who holds up his hands and says something in reassurance. The camera keeps alternating between all their faces. Cut to Anakin crying and clutching his head in his hands with a bewildered expression. He screams - "Stop it! I don't know what's going on! Everyone's just saying things to me at once and I have no idea what any of it means!" 
  18. Shimi runs to comfort him, looking uncertainly at Qui Gon and Obi Wan. The camera moves to Owen, who is clinging to the doorway, and then to Padme and Jar Jar who are looking at Anakin and Shimi. The camera moves back to Shimi. She takes a deep breath, faces Anakin, and begins explaining - "Anakin... the Jedi had an ancient prophecy that a slave boy from a desert planet would save the Galaxy from evil. Since... you're attuned with The Force... and her highness' gemstone reacted the way it did... we believe it could be you. And if it is you... these esteemed Jedi knights will take you to the Coruscant Jedi Academy where you will be trained to reach your destiny. However, if you go with them... you won't be able to see us again." Shimi's face is teary as she says the last sentence. 
  19. Anakin turns to Obi Wan. He says, "Attachment, be it familial or otherwise, is not the Jedi way. Attachment means emotion, and emotion can lead to the Dark Side. A true Jedi severs all feeling and never allows emotion to rule the roost. All that is in a Jedi's heart, is the sacred codes he was trained to uphold." He sounds like he is reciting verbatim from a textbook (which he is - another red flag towards how the Padwans are treated)
  20. Shimi glares at Obi Wan, interjecting, "Have you no shame?! He's just a boy! And he's being told he may never see his family again! How do you expect him to react?! Do you want him to immediately pack his bags and take off without a word?!" Qui Gon says, "If he were serious about his destiny, and if he were a true Jedi, yes. The Jedi Council have observed that a great evil is stirring in the Galaxy, and war might be upon us. Young Anakin must understand that his attachment for his family is insignificant next to the lives of millions." (Again, red flag)
  21. Anakin looks down at his feet, and then to Qui Gon. He says, "Master Qui Gon... I can't give you an answer right now. I need to think about it." Qui Gon says, "You have until the morrow, by which I expect you to have made a decision. By the grace of the Force, you should take the right one." 
  22. Cut to the Tatooine sky at night. Anakin, Padme, Owen, and Shimi are in the kids' room, Jar Jar is asleep in the living area, and Obi Wan and Qui Gon have taken Shimi's bedroom. Shimi and Owen are sleeping, but Anakin and Padme are both still awake. Both are looking at the ceiling with worried expressions. Padme speaks up - "Our royal guard consisted entirely of Jedi Knights. I always thought they were brave and chivalrous, but I didn't like to be near them. I couldn't explain it when I was little. But after seeing how Master Qui Gon and Obi Wan talked to me and to you... I understand." Anakin asks her what she means. She explains, "There's a coldness in them. You can feel it as soon as they enter a room. I think when you become a Jedi, you lose the ability to understand others hearts. You become like a machine... made for only one purpose." 
  23. Anakin says, "But what about the Galaxy? Master Qui Gon said that if I didn't say yes, the Galaxy would be in danger." Padme says, "...That's true. Mother told me all about it. The Jedi Council said the Sith have come out of hiding and they’re planning something big and dangerous. They started to infiltrate esteemed places like royal houses or the Trade Federation so they can destroy them from within. The Oracle would show us the person who would stop them. That's why the Sith wanted it. But then... everything happened. And now Mother is..." Padme starts crying again. Anakin gets up from his cot and moves next to her, but doesn't join the cot with her. 
  24. Padme stops crying and says to nobody in particular, "I lost my family today. And you're going to lose yours tomorrow. We have something in common." Anakin looks at Owen and Shimi, and then back to Padme. Then Padme says, "...how much does your family owe Jabba?" Anakin replies, "500 thousand cred. We paid him 100 thousand so far." Padme gets up from her cot and takes off her earrings, she gives them to Anakin, "I don't remember how much my father paid for these, but I suppose this could help." Anakin stares at the very intricate gemstones agape, "These... these have gotta be worth 600 at least. If Jabba takes them…" he looks at Padme again, crying tears of joy, then his face falls flat. "But once our debt is cleared..." Padme finishes his sentence, "...you can go." 
  25. Anakin thinks to himself, then says, "You said that your royal guard only takes Jedi. If I become a Jedi... could I join your royal guard when we grow up? At least we wouldn't be lonely then." Padme looks at him and smiles, "I think I would like that." She decides she feels a little better and goes to lie down again, "The Jedi can be cold and unfeeling. But somehow... I think you're going to be different." She closes her eyes and falls asleep. 
  26. It's the next morning at Jabba's palace. Cut to Jabba greedily eying Padme's earrings and Anakin staring at him beseechingly. Jabba says, "I know not from where you got these, but money is money, no matter where it's from. And these baubles here are enough to buy one of your father's blasted ships and still have some pocket change to spare." cut to Anakin's face again, he is wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. Jabba continues, "Those Jedi came in and ended things with Gunray, but I have a hundred other trading partners. It doesn't matter. Jedi, Sith, I don't care who comes on top. My allegiance lies only here," he pats the huge sack of money on his "waist", it jingles loudly. Jabba continues, "You're lucky that I found new slaves to replace you and your brother and that I'm feeling particularly generous today. Get out of my sight." 
  27. Cut to a shot of everyone silently eating their lunch, and Anakin bursts through the door screaming "Jabba took the earrings! We're free at last!" Shimi, Owen, and Anakin rejoice in no longer being in debt for some time. Then Qui Gon interrupts them, "So, now that you're no longer in debt to Jabba... have you made your decision?" They stop celebrating and look at Qui Gon. He continues, "Her Highness is wise beyond her years. She knew that a memento of her esteemed father is a small price to pay for the fate of the Galaxy." Padme suddenly stops eating and Jar Jar looks at her with a confused expression. Shimi glares at Qui Gon angrily, then turns to Anakin. Anakin thinks for a few seconds, then says, "...I'll go with you." 
  28. Next scene – the suns are setting. Obi Wan and Qui Gon are helping Anakin carry his bags to a sand vehicle where Padme and Jar Jar are waiting. Qui Gon says it will take them half an hour to reach Mos Eisley Spaceport. From there, they will take a ship to Coruscant. Anakin stares at his home sadly, then turns to go with Qui Gon. Then he hears Owen calling for him. He turns around to see Owen and Shimi have come to say goodbye. Anakin asks Owen what he will do now that they’re free. He says he will probably take up work on their grandfather’s (Shimi’s dad) farm. He looks at Shimi, who is crying. She hugs Anakin and tells him that no matter what happens, he will always be her son. Anakin turns to leave. Owen calls for him again. Anakin turns to look at him, he is holding back tears. Owen says in a choked voice, “…may the Force be with you.”




	3. The Phantom Menace (Second Act - Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worldbuilding Notes: 
> 
> Legal privileges' ages in SW are divided into three:
> 
> Consenting age - 16 (can live separately from parents, can pilot a non-military ship/drive, can work a limited number of professions with restricted hours, can have sex but only with 16-19-year-olds).
> 
> Legal age - 20 (can vote, can gamble, can drink alcohol, can use weapons/battleships, can enter legal agreements).
> 
> Age of Maturity - 25 (can get married, can adopt and/or take custody of children, can hold positions of leadership/authority). Lightsabers are an exception to "no weapons under 20" because the Jedi lobbied to have the definition of "weapon" not include Lightsabers.

  1. Cut to the Jedi Council room where Yoda, et. al are all there discussing what happened on Tatooine. Stass says that a special Jedi force has been deployed to the Theed Republic Archives and they are already guarding it. Duku says that while that solves the problem of the masked stranger and the crystal, there is the question of Naboo as the queen is dead. Since Padme is still a minor, Naboo doesn’t have a representative in the Senate anymore. Depa asks if anyone got the identity of the masked stranger. Finis replies that it was found he calls himself Darth Maul and that he’s a Sith apprentice, but they don’t have information on his origins. Yoda says that he has been trying to contact Obi Wan and Qui Gon, but they haven’t responded to any of his calls. He suspects it’s because something major happened and they want to tell him in person.
  2. At that moment the double doors open to reveal Obi Wan, Qui Gon, Padme, Jar-Jar, and Anakin. All the council members turn around and look at them. Qui Gon says, “Forgive me, esteemed chancellor for the interruption, and forgive me Master Yoda for not responding to your calls. However, I felt you needed to witness the current turn of events to believe them with your eyes.” Yoda turns and looks at everyone nodding with an “I told you so” look on his face.
  3. Finis gestures to two empty benches in the middle of the room. Padme, Jar-Jar, and Anakin sit in one bench, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sit in the other bench. Qui Gon gestures to Anakin and tells him to join him in the centre of the room. He stands up and goes to Qui Gon.
  4. Qui Gon puts the Oracle in Anakin’s hand and it begins glowing blue, he holds up Anakin’s arm so the whole council can see. He says, “The gemstone – the Oracle, was right under our noses the entire time. The masked stranger has no idea that he is being led to his doom. And as for why the Sith were threatened by its existence… it has led us to the slave from a desert planet who will bring balance to the Force. We hitherto witnessed him make use of a Lightsaber and play a part in rescuing Her Highness. The evidence that this young boy, Anakin, is the Skywalker of legend, is incontrovertible. We believe that he must be enrolled in the academy immediately and begin his training.”
  5. Duku stares at him with furrowed brows, as though he is skeptical. Then he asks Anakin how old he is, Anakin says he’s 11 years old. Depa says that he’s too old and that Jedi usually start training at age 3. Mace Windu interjects that if he is the hero of the prophecy, perhaps they can make an exception. Of course, they can’t put him in the level 2 class right away, but they can get him up to speed. Stass turns to Anakin and asks, “Master Qui Gon tells me that you played a part in the rescue of Her Highness, correct?” Anakin sees her cold stare and gets scared, but nods. Stass continues, “Can you tell me the events that lead to you being in this circumstance? It sounds to me as though you were simply in the right place at the right time.”
  6. Anakin explains that his family was working for Jabba the Hutt to pay off his father’s debt, and the incident that lead to him being in Jabba’s ship when the torture of Padme and her parents was happening. He also explains how he stole Obi Wan’s lightsaber and used it to kill Watto, and how he rescued Padme. Everyone immediately turns toward Obi Wan and Qui Gon with cold stares. Obi Wan hangs his head as they know exactly why they’re looking at him. Finis says, “You allowed a slave boy to steal your Lightsaber?! Perhaps if we had known you’d been this incompetent I wouldn’t have sent you on this mission!”
  7. Padme gets up from her seat and clears her throat, willing herself to look at him and trying to look as imposing as possible, “Good Chancellor Valorum, forgive my interruption, but you are mistaken. I believe that the turn of events was not due to Master Qui Gon and his Padwan’s lack of ability, but due to Anakin’s talent.” She begins looking here and there at the other Jedi council members, who are looking perplexed at her. Depa says, “Your highness, I understand you owe this boy a great debt, but with all due respect, you are still a stranger to the world. The matters of the Jedi council are not such for children to be involved in.”
  8. Padme’s hands begin shaking and her eyes become watery, but she still looks at Depa, “You are right, Master Billaba, that I don’t know much about the world, but I am next in line for the throne of Naboo. And I believe if my mother was still alive, she would have said the same thing that I am saying now. Anakin chose to save my life not because the Jedi code compelled him to, but out of the goodness in his own heart. That I believe, makes him special, and why Master Qui Gon took the right decision in bringing him here to you.” She begins playing with her sweaty hands, then looks at Yoda, who is thinking to himself. She stutters, “So… thank you esteemed Masters… for your consideration. I request that you give it good thought.” She sits down, her heart pounding as she stares at her feet. Jar-Jar holds her hand, giving her a comforting look. Anakin stares at her in awe.
  9. Yoda finally speaks up – “Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Give the boy a chance perhaps-“Stass coldly cuts him off and asks Anakin, “If what her highness says is true, you saved her simply because you wished to, correct?” Anakin says, “Not exactly. When I saw the king and queen over that pit… and her so afraid… I thought of my own parents, and how I would have done anything to help them. I was scared but, I couldn’t just sit still and do nothing. I had to help her or I wouldn’t have forgiven myself.”
  10. Stass smugly turns to Obi Wan and Qui Gon, “Lo and behold, as her highness had said, his act of heroism was motivated purely by emotion. What sort of Jedi would he be if he went around fighting for any cause he saw fit? A true Jedi would never stray from the Code, but it’s clear if his emotions got in the way, this boy would.” The camera cuts to Padme’s sad face and Jar-Jar overlooking the whole scene.
  11. Qui Gon says, “Master Allie, I understand this isn’t what you may have pictured when you thought of the legendary Skywalker, but the facts are the facts. The Oracle chose him, and time is of the essence. The Sith are on the rise and war might be upon us. We cannot allow the dark side of the Force to make a resurgence, and the only one who can stop that from happening is Anakin.” Yoda nods, indicating he thinks Qui Gon is right. Finis tells Qui Gon and Anakin to go back to their seats, and that they will debate on the question of Anakin’s future later.
  12. Then the double door opens again, this time a man in his 40s and two droids enter. Padme turns around and stares shocked at them, as though she recognizes them well. One of the droids begins speaking – “Forgive our tardiness esteemed Masters, but our ship was delayed. I am C3PO – human-cyborg relations and protocol droid to the late Queen Jobal Amidala. You stand before Minister Sheev Naberrie Palpatine of Naboo, who has appeared before you as per request to your summons.” The other droid beeps something. 3PO says begrudgingly, “…And this fellow here is the astromech droid R2D2, my less diplomatic colleague.”
  13. Finis says, “Yes… and it’s about time as well. We were just getting to the matter of Naboo’s succession crisis. Please, take your seat and we will explain our decision.” He gestures to the blank spot in Obi Wan and Qui Gon’s bench. Palpatine says he wants to greet his niece first. He goes to Padme’s seat. She is refusing to look him in the eye, her muscles are tense and she is shaking. She shyly says, “…Uncle Palpatine.”
  14. Palpatine says, “You don’t have to look me in the eye, my dear.” He puts an arm around her shoulder, she turns cold. He continues, “I understand this is a difficult time for you, but don’t lose heart. I protected your mother, and now I’m going to protect you. You’re growing into a fine young lady, and she would be very proud.” He hands her a container with a spoon and a slightly translucent yellow substance, “Here, I brought you some Bespin treacle, just like old times.” Palpatine squeezes Padme’s shoulder and goes to his seat. Padme gives the sweet to Anakin, and he begins greedily eating it. Between eating, he looks at Padme, who is very pale and sweating.
  15. Finis gets out his data pad and begins going through the laws, “According to Naboo law, the eldest daughter of the royal family is made next in line for the throne. She will be made an understudy of the Naboo royal cabinet on turning twenty – or reaching legal age, for five years until she reaches the age of maturity when she can officially become the queen. Unfortunately, Her Highness is still very much a minor. It will be another five years before she even reaches consenting age.” 
  16. Finis clears his throat, then continues. “In the event the queen dies while her heir apparent is still a minor, the king takes the throne. However, King Ruwee also died in that unfortunate incident. So, the only way to solve this matter is to have any surviving aunts or uncles act as regent to Princess Amidala until she comes of age.”
  17. Cut to Palpatine turning to Padme and smiling at her, she smiles back awkwardly, wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. Finis continues, “Queen Jobal’s brother died in a ship crash ten years ago, and her sister was assassinated not long after. The late king Ruwee’s sister too, perished at the hands of a malfunctioning construction droid five years ago. This makes her husband, Minister Palpatine, Princess Amidala’s only surviving family and therefore the only one fit for the position.”
  18. Palpatine stands up, “You honour me, esteemed masters. All my years of being Queen Jobal’s advisor have given me the wisdom and experience needed for a position of such importance. I will take pains to pass what I have learned onto the young princess. Under my guidance, she will make a fine queen…”
  19. Palpatine continues talking to the council but his dialogue fades out, it cuts to Anakin, Jar-Jar, and Padme. Anakin asks Jar-Jar why Padme is so scared of her uncle. Jar-Jar explains that when Padme was five years old, she saw Palpatine and her aunt having a fight, and he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the floor. She told the king what happened, but he didn’t believe her. A week later, the king and queen had to go to a parliamentary meeting, and so Padme and Jar-Jar were sent to her aunt’s house. Jar-Jar had been asked to take care of some errands. By the time he was done he saw that Padme was cold and shaking, not talking, rocking back and forth. She took two days to recover. Even now, she is unable to explain what happened that day.
  20. Anakin says, “So you’re saying Minister Palpatine did something to her so that she wouldn’t tell anyone?” Jar-Jar nods. Anakin asks, “And the Besipin treacle…?” Jar-Jar elaborates that Palpatine made it a tradition since then to give her exotic sweets whenever they met, to further buy her silence. Anakin asks how the king or queen didn’t notice this was happening, and why Jar-Jar himself didn’t tell them. Jar-Jar says that Minister Palpatine was greatly trusted by the queen and commanded a lot of respect. If the princess’ word wasn’t believed, they most certainly wouldn’t believe a lowly Gungan like him. 
  21. Anakin looks at the Oracle, which is still in his hand, and begins fidgeting with it nervously. Palpatine catches the glow of the gem from the corner of his eye, and he stares directly at Anakin. His eyes narrow and his hands clench into fists behind his back. He asks them who the boy is and why he has The Oracle in his possession. Qui Gon explains what he told the council earlier again. The other council members supply their opinions on the matter and say that they feel it wouldn’t be okay for Anakin to start training. They also mention that Padme vouched for him, but she’s still a child and doesn’t know anything. Palpatine’s face is neutral, and then suddenly he smiles.
  22. Palpatine says, “Esteemed masters, I’m afraid I must disagree with your assessment. My dear niece, despite her young age, was able to see what you are refusing to accept. This boy, Anakin, has a will so strong that he doesn’t even need the Jedi Code to compel him to fight for justice.” He turns to Anakin, “Tell me, my boy, have you thought about what you would do once you complete your training? What you would do with your knowledge of the Jedi ways?” Anakin says that he wants to join Padme’s royal guard so that he can protect her from the Sith. Palpatine continues, “Why of course. I have utmost faith in you, Skywalker. Someone like you would be an asset to our family. Esteemed masters, I urge you to rethink your decision. I will be watching his career with great interest if you do.”
  23. All the council members look at each other. Depa mentions Palpatine’s various accomplishments and says that if he believes Anakin should be trained, perhaps he must be right. Duku says that all said and done, Palpatine is not a Jedi so he won’t have mastery over his feelings. He probably only said that to make his niece happy. Some of the council members look at Duku and nod in agreement, but most of them are looking at Depa.
  24. Then, Yoda suggests the council take a vote on Anakin’s fate. Finis asks for those who would vote for Anakin to be sent back to Tatooine – Stass and Duku, and 4-5 others raise their hands. Finis asks for those who would vote for Anakin to start his training. Everyone else raises their hands. Finis says the matter is settled and that Anakin will start his training at the academy.
  25. Cut to that night where a ship is parked at the top floor of a tall building (the Jedi Academy dorms). Obi Wan and Qui Gon escort Anakin to the level 1 dorms which are on the ground floor. They take the lift. The building is such that there are glass walls on one side so that you can see the inside of the dorm common rooms while going in the lift.
  26. While they take the lift down, Anakin catches glimpses of the dorm common rooms on each level. In the level 4 common room the early 20-somethings are stiff and silently doing their tasks, not noticing each other at all. In the level 3 common room some small talk is taking place, but it’s hushed and they are still stiff. In the level 2 common room, the tweens-teens are more leisurely but are also constantly looking around to make sure nobody sees them. Anakin sees two 13-year-old girls quietly using the Force to make a rubber ball bounce across the wall. They’re laughing but covering their mouth and trying not to make noise. The dorm warden appears and catches the ball. She gives the girls a cold glare. They immediately stand attention and quickly walk away out of fear.
  27. They finally reach the level 1 dorms. Some older kids are having a duel, one of them falls down and he starts crying. One of the onlookers comes up to the crying boy and slaps him across the face, then says, “Stop that! A real Jedi doesn’t cry!” The toddlers-younger kids are acting like normal kids, running around and playing. The door on the other side opens and the hostel warden enters. The children immediately drop what they’re doing and line up in single file. They start shaking as they stare at the warden.
  28. The warden greets Obi Wan and Qui Gon. She gestures to Anakin, telling him to come forward, he does. The warden says, “Padwan, listen, and listen well. This is Anakin of Tatooine. He is here today for an extremely important reason, as he is very special. Anakin is the Skywalker – the chosen hero that will defeat the Sith once and for all.” Some of the younger children say “oooh!” and “wow!” and “awesome!” and have innocent wide eyes. The warden gets a device out from her pocket and presses a button. There is a crackling noise and children who had an emotional response flinch and jump backward. They clutch their arms in pain and they bite their lips, trying not to cry. Cut to Anakin’s nervous/worried face.
  29. The warden continues, “However, Anakin doesn’t know how to properly use the Force yet. While he’s supposed to be class 2-3, it was ruled that he would be better off starting from the basics with you, and moving upwards when he’s ready. From tomorrow, he will be joining class 1-1 and begin his training with all of you. Curfew starts in half an hour. You are all to go to your beds by then. Dismissed.”
  30. The students stiffly walk in single file, the boys going to the left corridor and the girls going to the right corridor. Obi Wan and Qui Gon look unperturbed, but Anakin is visibly stunned at all that he’s seen. The warden sees his expression and immediately knows what he’s thinking. She says, reciting verbatim from the Jedi Code, “A true Jedi severs all feeling and never allows emotion to rule the roost. All that is in a Jedi's heart, is the sacred codes he was trained to uphold.”
  31. Anakin looks at her like he cannot accept what she said. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. The warden kneels down so that she comes to his level. Her eyes are cold. She hands him a key and says, “Your bed is 27-G. Get your rest, and rise by the hour of six tomorrow. You are to get your tracking implant and your uniform from the health office before you break your fast. Then, your lessons will begin. Dismissed.”
  32. Anakin solemnly goes through the left corridor, looking back at the warden on occasion. He enters the dorms. He notices that all the beds are split by mechanical walls like tiny boxes, so that everyone sleeps completely isolated. He opens the bed area, shortly after the clock strikes 10:30 and the walls come down with a thud. He flinches at the loud sound. He gets into the bed and stares at the wall with his eyes wide. After a few seconds, he closes them.




End file.
